ParaFalls
by Fanwriter9
Summary: Norman is forced to spend the summer at Gravity Falls, Oregon. But things soon go bad for Norman, and Dipper must fix everything. *ParaPines! Norman x Dipper! Don't like, then don't read!*
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so while finishing up _"Paraline"_- My ParaNorman/Coraline cross-over- I've been doing some thinking...**

_**"What if I do a romance/supernatural/drama fanfiction of a ParaNorman/Gravity Falls cross-over?"**_

**After learning more about the fandom, _"ParaPines"_, and watching more Gravity Falls and ParaNorman, and reading some other ParaPines fanfics, I decided to write my own little ParaPines fanfic.**

**The summary pretty much explains what it's about. Hope you like this as much as you like _"Paraline"_! XD**

**Enjoy!**

**~Fanwriter9~**

* * *

**ParaFalls**

**Chapter 1: Summer Plans**

Norman Babcock was lying down on his bed while reading a zombie comic. It's been about 10-to-11 months sense Agatha's rage towards Blithe Hollow. It's also summer! Finally! A time of the year when any ghost whisperer with trouble fitting in to the public can just stay home for three-and-a-half months and have no worries. THAT...was about to change for Norman; Courtney too.

"Norman! Can you come down here, please?" Called Mrs. Babcock (Sandra Babcock, Norman's mother).

Norman winced when he hears his mother's call and puts down his zombie comic and walks downstairs. While he enters the kitchen, Norman sees both his parents standing up in front of Courtney, who was seated at the kitchen table.

"Take a seat next to your sister, Norman. Your mother and I need to discuss something with the two of you," Mr. Babcock (Perry Babcock, Norman's father) says. It sounded more like a mumble than his usual voice.

_Oh boy,_ Thought Norman as he took his seat.

Both Sandra and Perry Babcock looks down at their children with gleeful looks.

"Guess what you two...your cousin Robbie has called today..." Sandra says with a grin.

Norman and Courtney looked at each other worriedly. Their cousin Robbie lived up in Oregon, right in this strange place that's known to be called 'Gravity Falls'. There's been legends of that place: Werewolves, vampires, weird monsters, and most of all...ghost! When Norman was little and learned about his 'gift' with communicating with the dead, Robbie had taken him up to some of the old parts of Gravity Falls, and boy was Robbie surprised to see that Norman had proof that he could see the dead. Norman had a ghost hold an old pipe to prove his point. But the pipe fell through the ghosts' hands after three seconds of proof. At least Robbie say it happen before his very eyes.

Courtney's been to Gravity Falls as well. Before Norman was born, she and Mr. and Mrs. Babcock went to that town for summer camp. It was a good experience; and Norman was born only a few months after that trip.

"You two do remember cousin Robbie, right?" Perry asked his children.

Courtney nodded with an irritated look. "Yes, I remember Robbie. Do you, Norman?" She asked her brother.

"Y-Yeah! Of course! Who can forget cousin Robbie?" Said Norman, quickly agreeing with his sister.

But to be honest, Norman barley remembered his cousin Robbie. Sure, he remembered the time when he proved to him that he sees the dead, but other than that memory...nothing. It's been _years_ sense they've actually seen or heard from Robbie.

Mrs. Babcock smiles widely and claps her hands together. She's showing her white, shiny teeth to show just how happy she was. To Norman and Courtney, their mother looked like Joker after a sex-change operation.

"Well good! I'm glade you two remember him! Because you two are staying with him in Gravity Falls over the summer!" She exclaims happily.

Norman's eyes widen with disbelieve, Courtney looks almost she was going to pass out after watching a gross scene in a horror movie, and Mr. Babcock looked rather agreeable with his wife's remark.

"I can't!" Exclaims Norman. "Neil and I have plans for this summer!"

"Well, whatever the plans are, I'm sure Neil wouldn't mind joining you and Courtney on the trip to Gravity Falls." Mrs. Babcock pointed out.

Norman sighed heavily and inhaled hard through his nose. Norman would rather stop another witch's ghost than spend an entire summer in that weird neighborhood. Sure, Blithe Hollow was strange too, but Gravity Falls isn't historically strange...it was _literally _strange! It was just weird. Period.

"Yeah, and I, like, have plans with my girlfriends. We've made plans to go to this nice resort, remember?" Courtney said childish.

Courtney may have been sixteen-years-old and about five-to-six years older than Norman, but she could be so childish at times. Too many times was more like it when it came down to situations like this.

"No buts," Mr. Babcock remarked. "Your cousin Robbie hasn't seen you guys in a long time. And besides, it would be nice for you two to see Gravity Falls again."

"And...what about you and Mom?" Questioned Norman.

Mrs. Babcock flashed another smile at her son; "Good question, dear. Your father and I are going to be leaving to Hawaii while you two are in Gravity Falls."

Norman and Courtney's mouths drop in awe and disbelieve. They wouldn't **_DARE_** go to Hawaii all summer and not take them! That would be, like, breaking several life laws or something like that!

"You're for real?" Courtney wondered.

Mr. and Mrs. Babcock nodded.

* * *

"...And so I've got to go to Oregon for the summer. I'm sorry, Neil." Norman says on the phone.

"It's okay, Norman. Well, I hope you have a good time," Neil said, sounding upset.

Norman didn't like it when Neil was upset, he just didn't like it. He wished that he didn't have to go to Oregon for the whole summer, but he had to. Like his parents said: It's been years sense both he and Courtney spent some time with their cousin Robbie.

An idea had hit Norman's mind.

"Hey, Neil, there is some good news," Norman said after a while.

Neil stopped sounding upset about the news and his response sounded curious. "Yeah? What's that?"

"My mom _did_ say that you can join me and Courtney. That is, if you want to...and your parents agree on letting you. To be honest, I hope that you'll join us, Neil; I don't wanna be alone for the whole summer." Norman said.

Neil questioned, "What about your cousin and Courtney?"

Norman sighed and shook his head. "To be honest, Neil, my cousin Robbie can be - forgive my language, buddy- a total jerk-ass. And as for Courtney, you know this, and I know it: I don't like hanging around with her that much,"

"But she's your sister, Norman. And aren't you two, like, very close now?"

"Yeah, I know that, Neil." Norman replied. "But this town that we're staying in has a lot of shops and all. And you know Courtney when it comes to shops. And besides, didn't you always wanted to see the strange stuff in Oregon, Neil? You've been telling me things that you've learned all week last month."

Neil didn't say anything for a long time, which worried Norman. As he was about to ask if Neil was still there, Norman got beat and heard Neil's excited, squeaky voice on the other line.

"My parents said that it's alright if I join you guys on this trip, Norman!" Neil exclaimed excitedly.

Norman smiled and gave out a small chuckled while hearing his pal's happy sounds coming from the other end. Neil is such a great friend to Norman. It's still getting use to though- having friends. But hey, Norman still enjoys Neil's company.

However, what made Norman tense up a little was when Neil said, "But there's a catch: Mitch has to come along. Mom and Dad thinks I need my older brother with me to make sure that I 'stay out of trouble'."

Mitch. Of course. Of course Neil's parents would make him come along. After what happened with the whole witch's curse thing, Mitch hasn't been liking Neil hanging around with Norman; he just didn't think Norman was a good person to hang around with. Not because he's a bad influence or anything, but because of his weird ability to see dead people and be related to the town's witch.

"You don't think Courtney will freak or anything, right?" Neil wondered.

It took some time for Norman to finally give an answer. "Y-Yeah, Neil...at least I hope she doesn't." Norman said worried.

* * *

Sure enough, Courtney _did_, in fact, _freak out_ when she heard that Mitch was going to be join them. She didn't like the fact that he was gay, but she _did_, however, had a chance to make him straight while on this trip. Norman, Neil, Courtney, and Mitch were off to the airport at 5:30 on a Tuesday morning and were on their way to Gravity Falls, Oregon. Norman and Neil was talking, Mitch was sleeping, and Courtney was listening to her ipod while reading a few of her magazines.

"Say, you don't think we'll meet anyone...do you?" Neil asked.

Norman lifted an eyebrow of confusion. "Um...what are you talking about, Neil?"

"You know...meet some new people. Don't you think we might run into some new people to make friends with?" Replied Neil.

Norman had never thought about that. But all things aside, Norman did hear something about his cousin complaining about some twelve-year-old boy. Norman didn't know why he was bad-mouthing a twelve-year-old kid, but whoever he was, Norman just had this strange feeling that he wanted to meet this kid.

"Well, I did hear something about this twelve-year-old boy that Robbie kept mentioning. I'm sure he wouldn't mind introducing him to him," Norman said to Neil while trying to get comfortable in his seat.

* * *

**Somewhere in Oregon...**

In the Mystery Shack, Mable Pines was pushing buttons on the cash register, making the object open and close repeatedly. Dipper Pines comes in the place, storming in furiously, and slams the door behind him. Mable stops goofing off and looks at her twin brother with furrowed eyebrows.

"Hey, Dip, what's up with you?" She questioned.

"Nothing..." Mumbled Dipper.

Mable rolled her eyes.

"More like _something _than _nothing_, Dipper! So, c'mon! Spill it. What's up with you?"

Dipper never liked it when Mable got into his business, and everyone knew that. And besides, what he's complaining about right now will just be old news to Mable. But if there was one thing that Mable taught Dipper, is that everyone needs advice, and help. And right now, Dipper needed advice. Walking towards the window, Dipper glares at the sky.

"It's just...It's just that..." Dipper sighs heavily and turns around to face his twin. "I'm just so sick of always failing to win Wendy's heart, Mable! What am I doing wrong?! Almost every girl that I tried to get with, it just never works!" Whiling saying so, Dipper waved his arms around like a rapid bird, proving his point through his angered frailer.

Mable sighed and shook her head, a little annoyed by this topic.

"Dipper...I'll give you some reasons why: One, Wendy's **TOO OLD** for you**, **Dip! Two, you're doing nothing wrong, it's just that you're too...well...nervous to say anything to a girl, and your ego gets out of hand; don't forget that one. And three, do you honestly think that you're going to be alone forever? You'll find that special someone eventually, Dip. You've just gotta be patient."

Dipper took in his sister's words, like always, but this time, he was really listening to what she had to say about Wendy. Dipper just had to face the fact that she was too old for him, and that they'll only stay as friends in life. Maybe Mable was right- Dipper had to move on and find someone else. Being twelve, he already knew so much about love and didn't want to miss out on his teens years with out having that special someone to share life with. But it was also coming clear that Dipper's ego could get out hand sometimes, which means that he's got to tune it down a notch.

"Okay, fine...you might be right, Mable." Dipper says with a small smile.

"I'm always right!" Grinned Mable.

Dipper and Mable then share an 'awkward sibling hug' and laughs about it, just like they always do.

* * *

Finally, Norman, Courtney, Neil, and Mitch gets off of the plane and waits for Robbie at the Airport's parking lot. Robbie said that he'll be picking them up around 11:00; it was 12:30 now!

"Urg! Where the hell is he?!" Exclaimed Courtney.

Mitch rubs the back of his neck while scanning the entire area. "Maybe he got stuck in traffic? What does his van look like, anyway?" Mitch asked while continuing to scan the area.

Before Courtney could answer him, a van pulls up in front of them. It was Robbie. After lowering the window, Robbie peeked his head out and flashed his siblings a grin.

"Norman! Courtney! Welcome to Gravity Falls. Glade to see you guys could make it."

Norman grabbed his bag nervously and slowly makes his way to the side of the personal vehicle; he enters through one of the side doors and hopes in, Neil follows him. Mitch shuts the door and walks towards the other side of the van. Courtney takes the passenger seat up front and hands her bag to Mitch, who sets it with his. Once everyone was in place, Robbie gives a small smile at Courtney, trying not to look so happy.

"...You look nice today, Courtney. You too, Norman. It's been a while sense I've seen you guys," Robbie says as he starts his way out of the parking lot.

Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Just don't cause any trouble, Robbie. Remember last time we were hear?" She remarked, raising an eyebrow at him. She gives Robbie an irritated look as she reminds him about the past.

"Hey, c'mon, Court, it wasn't my fault!" Robbie claimed, defending himself.

Courtney's eyebrow furred with anger. "You got Norman trapped in a freezer for God knows how long, and almost got him into a wood-chipper. Just because you two were screwing around!"

"We're boys," Robbie replied. "Boys like to screw around."

"I could've died, Robbie!" Exclaimed Norman irritated.

Robbie didn't say anything else; in fact, no one said anything else for the rest of the drive. The entire car was dead silent during the drive to Robbie's apartment near the woods. Norman didn't know what kind of events were in place for him, but he was sure going to find out what it was. But first, there were some catching up to do with Robbie, _then_ he and Neil can go sight-seeing.

* * *

**Here's chapter one! Hope you like this, and keep an eye out for an update! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**~Fanwriter9~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: First Impressions**

"Well, here we are!" Robbie says, parking in the apartments' parking lot.

"Oh, finally!" Courtney exclaims as she quickly gets out of the van.

It's been a long drive to the apartments, but it was worth it. The entire town looked beautiful. Why would there be anything weird about this place? The world may never know; just like how the world will never know the amount a licks it takes to get to the center of a tootsie pop. Once inside the apartment, Robbie flicked on the lights; the apartment wasn't so big. In fact...it wasn't even the size that could fit five people! There was a small living room with a couch, a recliner chair, and a TV. In the next room was a small kitchen with a fridge, stove, microwave, table with four chairs, and cabinets.

Norman was the first the enter, following Robbie further into the house; he says sarcastically, "Nice place,"

"Thank you," Robbie replies, too stupid to understand that Norman was being sarcastic. "I do take time to keep this place in shape."

"Maybe you should focus on keeping it _everything_ but dirty and discussing!" Courtney observed while noticing some a dirty pair of boxers in the far left corner of the living room. This place looked like it had just gotten bombed by garbage truck!

Neil entered with Mitch, looking uneasy. "Um...is this were you really live?" Neil asked while trying not to inhale the skunk-like stench.

"Yeah," Robbie replied bitterly. "Ya got a problem with that, dumpling?"

"Hey!" Bellowed Mitch. "You call my brother names, I'll make sure you end up in a hospital!" He exclaimed.

Robbie rolled his eyes, and goes down the hall, yelling, "We'll go out for dinner tonight, so don't get too comfy!"

"Oh, trust me...I'm not going to get comfy at all..." Courtney muttered to herself.

* * *

After putting their stuff away, Norman and Neil told everyone that they're going to go and check out the town for a little while. Courtney and Mitch gave them permission, as long as they had their cell phones at all times. Robbie was calling an old restaurant that was downtown, making reservations; though the four guest to this guy was still not taking a good liking into him. While walking down the town of Gravity Falls, both Norman and Neil discovered that the place was, indeed, strange.

There was a lot of talk about people coming out of the woods today, screaming about seeing a centaur or something like that. Norman had also seen a few ghost, each one only wanted a simple 'hello', or a little something to make them smile (most of them looked pretty sad). But what caught Norman and Neil's attention the most was these posters that were being hung everywhere. That was then, when both boys spot a weird-looking man putting up posters all over town. This man seemed to be wearing a green T-shirt, had a grey cap, and had matching shorts. The posters also looked weird; each poster had a strange design, and it read: **THE MYSTERY SHACK! TOURS ALL WEEK LONG! FROM 9:30 AM-TO-4:30 PM! $50.00 PER TOUR!**

"Ooo!" Observed Neil as he looks at a poster. "The Mystery Shack? We should go, Norman!" He chirped happily.

Norman chuckled a little and looks at the clock on his cell phone.

"Well, we've only got an hour and a half left until the tour ends. We also need to be back at Robbie's place around that time, so...I guess so." Norman claimed.

When Norman looks up from his cell phone, Neil wasn't standing where he was. Norman grey worried and started to look all around him; where could have Neil had gone to? Norman then sees the strange-looking man who was hanging up the posters come near him, then asked, "Excuse me, sir, but have you seen a ginger kid anywhere? Somewhere around my height, a little chubby, happy expression?"

The weird-looking man thinks for a moment, making a little humming sound while focusing on thinking.

"Why, yes," Says the strange-looking man in a strange-sounding voice. "I did so happen notice someone like that. He went up to me, asking about the location of the Mystery Shack, and so I gave him the directions. The name's Soos, by the way." Says the man.

Norman gave Soos a long look before shaking his head from thoughts and nods.

"Thank you...Soos. Do you know where towards this...Mystery Shack?" Norman asked.

Sous Nods.

"Yep! Just follow the dirty-ground road," Soos remarks.

Sous then points towards a trail that leads into the forest...it looked a little spooky, but not too spooky. In fact, it seemed to look like a little more peaceful than spooky. Norman thanks the man before running down the trail, using all of his quick speed, and skinny chicken legs to get to this place, and to find Neil.

* * *

Norman was soon out of breath as he got deeper into the woods. He decided to rest for a little wile, but sitting down on a log. The woods didn't seem too bad here like how Norman thought it would be; it was more peaceful then spooky. After finally catching his breath, Norman went ahead, and just walked the rest of the way to catch up with Neil. Once the trail ends, Norman looks up to see an old shack with a question mark on top of it. And on top of the shack said, also, in big, bold words, **THE MYSTERY SHACK**. It didn't need to take a genius to find out that this place was, indeed, the place that Neil went off too. This was, in deed, the Mystery Shack.

_Obvious,_ Norman thinks to himself.

As Norman's walking up towards the shack, a meaty hand grabs his shoulder firmly, making Norman jump. Fortunately, Norman calmed down when he noticed who's hand it was, and when he heard a familiar voice say, "Dude, relax; it's only me."

Neil.

"Urgh, damn-it, Neil, why did you run off like that?! I was looking for you." Norman said disappointedly.

Neil's facial features turns sad; he lowers his head to face the ground, only his eyes looking up to face his best friend. Norman's angered expression turns to sorrow when he sees how sad and scared that his pal was. Neil didn't like it when Norman got mad- especially when he's the cause of anger- it was just not a pleasant sight for either of them. Norman sighs, and brings Neil into a bro-hug.

"Hey, it's okay, Neil. Sorry for snapping," Norman says apologetically.

"No," Sighed Neil. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't run off like that."

After Norman and Neil make up, they turn to look at the Mystery Shack, wondering what could be inside. The posters did say that it was a tour or something. Maybe it was more than that, or maybe it was less. It was probably some crummy, old gift shop for the entire town of Gravity Falls. But who knows?

"Can we go in?" Neil asked.

Norman only nodded his head before walking towards the building; Neil follows him from behind.

Upon entering the building, they see that it was, in fact, a gift shop. But there was also a sign next to an open hallway that said the same thing from the posters: **MYSTERY SHACK TOURS- FROM 9:30 AM-TO-4:30 PM! $50.00 PER TOUR! **

"Whoa...ya know Norman," Neil says as they walk in, closing the door behind them. "I was just now wondering...why are the prices in this place so high? Especially the tour?"

"Because my boss is such a cheep," Says a voice, coming from the counter.

Norman and Neil walks over towards the register counter, and sees a teenager reading a magazine. The teenager puts the magazine down, revealing to be a teenage girl with ginger hair, green top with blue jeans, and boots. She even had pale skin; she looked like a mixture between Princess Ariel and a lumber jack.

"My name's Wendy, and welcome to the Mystery Shack." She says, blowing bubble. Wendy's bubble then pops and she raises an eyebrow at them. "You two seem to be Dipper and Mabel's age; how old are you guys?"

"We're both eleven," Norman said.

Wendy went back to look at her magazine. "Close enough," She muttered.

"Who's Dipper and Mabel?" Neil asked.

"Oh, they're these twelve-year-olds who are staying here over the summer; twins." Wendy tells them.

Norman and Neil was surprised that there were kids living in this place; and they were twins? That sounded interesting. Norman and Neil both thought about meeting these people when they get the chance. Like on cue, the door opens again, entering is a boy and a girl. The girl is this silly-looking child with braces and a hot-pink sweater that says in dark-pink, fluffy letters: **I HEART Kittens**. She even has long, brown hair, and was all smiley and happy; much like Neil. The boy also had brown hair, wore a cap with a pine tree, blue vest, red shirt, and kaki shorts. Norman and Neil soon found out that these two just had to be the twins that this teenager was talking about.

The boy and girl notices Norman and Neil, both are looking at only one of them. The boy was looking at Norman, while the girl was looking at Neil.

"Um..." The boy said, studying both of the other boys. "I don't think we've ever seen you two around here."

Norman looked down a little, shyly, and rubbed his right arm with his left hands. "That's because we're not from around here," He says. "We're staying here over the summer."

All of the sudden, the girl gasped excitedly, and rushes towards the boys.

"No way! We are too! We should totally hang out! What are your names? Mine's Mabel," She then motions her hand towards the boy. "And this is my twin brother, Dipper."

Dipper waves at Norman and Neil. This was turning out to become a great first impression so far, until...the next question brought up was, "And what are your names?" Mabel asked excitedly.

Neil grabs Norman by his arm, and brings the ghost-whisperer into a 'bro-hug', choking Norman a little with his meaty arms.

"I'm Neil!" Neil says happy, pointing to himself with his thumb. "And this is my best pal, Norman!" He says, gesturing towards Norman, who was gasping for air. Neil, looking worried, lets go of his friend, allowing hi to fall onto the ground.

Norman gets up to wipe himself off from the dirty floor.

At hearing Norman's name, Dipper was beginning to become uncomfortable with him. It was the fact that his name **WAS** Norman! Dipper and Mabel still remembered about that one boy who's name was Norman, but turned out to be a bunch of gnomes. Weirdly enough towards Norman and Neil, Dipper walks over towards them, grabbing Norman's face to study it closely.

"Hmm...you're not a bunch of gnomes, are you?" Dipper asked with concern.

Norman, who's face is still being moshed by Dipper, looks over at Neil with his eyes. Both he and Neil give each other weird looks; Mabel quickly pulls Dipper away from the two boys, giving each an apologetic look.

"Hehe...sorry about that...my brother has a...um..._thing_ about guys who are named Norman." Mabel claimed.

Norman raised an eyebrow.

"Really? What do you mean 'thing'? You mean like...-"

"NO!" Dipper yelled; he blushed slightly, and Mabel seemed to notice.

After that moment, Norman's cell phone began to vibrate. He reaches into his jacket, pulling out his phone to see that Courtney was calling him. Norman answers the call.

"Hello? Courtney? Oh, okay. Yeah; we're in the woods. I don't know technically where, but we're in a shack. It's called the 'Mystery Shack'. Okay, see you soon. Bye." Norman hung up the phone, and gives the twins an apologetic look.

"Look, Dipper and Mabel, it was nice meeting you two and all, but Neil and I need to head back now."

Norman grabbed ahold of Neil's meaty arm, and the two friends soon walks out of the building, seeing Robbie's van pull up in the driveway, where Courtney and Mitch had relieved looks on their faces.

"There you two are!" Courtney exclaimed. "C'mon! Get in here; we'll be late for dinner."

As Norman and Neil makes their way towards the van, Dipper and Mabel walks out to say goodbye. But once the twins see Robbie with Norman and Neil, Dipper grew tense, and so did Mabel; but not as much as Dipper was. Dipper hatted Robbie, more than anyone, and just seeing him here with Norman made him mad. He just didn't want to see this kid get hurt by him.

"Hey! Norman! Get away from him; he's bad news!" Dipper exclaimed, walking towards the two.

Norman's face lit up with nervousness. Rubbing his right arm slowly, Norman took a sigh and says in a soft voice, "Dipper...I know. But I can't go away from him, he's..."

"His cousin," Robbie finished, giving Dipper an irritated look.

At hearing this, Dipper grew even more tense, and his face was lit up with absolute shock. There was no way that this kind eleven-year-old could be related to this rabbled teen! Dipper couldn't even see a resemblance! But, he knew that Norman and Robbie had to be serious; just by looking at their faces. It broke Dipper a little.

"Norman, c'mon, we've gotta go." Courtney says, sticking her head out the window.

Norman sighed, "Coming Courtney," And gets in the van, followed by Neil.

Just before Robbie gets in the van, he bends down to face Dipper with an angered expression.

"Stay away from my cousin, got that? I don't want to see your face around Norman again." He threated; getting back up to his feet, Robbie heads back into the van, and begins to drive away.

Once the van disappeared into the woods, heading back into town, Dipper still felt shocked to see that Norman was related to Robbie. Mabel walks to her brother's side, and gives him a pate on the shoulder. Dipper turns his head to see his sisters giving him a reassuring smile; her comforting smile.

"It'll be okay, Dipper," She says joyfully. "We'll see Norman and Neil again. They're stay for the whole summer. Once we see them again, then you can woo Norman!" She exclaimed, followed by a loud laugh.

Dipper's face grew a dark shape of red embarrassment. What the hell was this girl talking about?!

"MABEL!" Exclaimed Dipper; embarrassed.

"Oh, c'mon now, Dipper! I've seen it! When Norman was talking on the phone, I saw the love in your eyes! You like Norman!" Mabel continued.

While Dipper was still standing there in the sunset with continuous embarrassment, Mabel sung out, _Dipper likes Norman_, all the way up to her and Dipper's bedroom. Once she was up in the room, Mabel opened the window, and bellowed at the of her lungs, "**DIPPER LIKES NORMAN!**", and slammed the window shut.

Dipper was getting a little irritated with his sister right now. What she was saying didn't prove a thing! Dipper doesn't like Norman! Well, he does, but not like **THAT!** However, Dipper began to feel a little something in his chest; was Mabel right? Dipper didn't want to admit to it, but Norman did seem rather cute in a way, and he did feel a tad-bit jealous and broken up inside when he found out about Norman being a relative to Robbie. Why was Dipper feeling this way?

In fact, that's all Dipper was thinking about as he crawled into bed himself.

Why **WAS** he feeling this way?

* * *

**Here's chapter two! :)**

**Keep reading and reviewing, peeps! XD**

**Chapter 3 will come soon! ^^**


End file.
